Gone Bad! Episode 22
Wolfie) AHH! Wolf) What's wrong with you! Wolfie) The door slammed. Wolf) Oh... sorry, I did it because I'm so ticked right now! Wolfie) Why? Wolf) Lets see... First, I'm stuck in a wheelchair! Second, Redakaibakubrawler was left behind! Third, Airzel was the Masked Man! Wolfie) Well.... Calm down. ''' '''Wolf) I can't! Airzel tried to kill us... why should I believe him! Wolfie) ... because, if he didn't stop Blue, you could have been dead. He has good in him. Wolf) He has good in him? He was the reason, I have these claws, the tail, and why I'm all bandaged up! He... ( Interruption ) ( The door opens and Serenity walks in ) Serenity) You know slamming a door, when someone is talking to you is rude! Wolfie) I know, I was sleeping! Ziperator) ZZZ...zzz...ZZZ! Wolf) You know... Ziperator is right! ' '( Wolf gets on his bed, by crawling off his wheelchair ) Serenity) Wolf! I understand, you don't like knowing, Airzel being the Masked Man, but... ( Interruption) Wolf) I don't like it? I HATE IT! Serenity) Okay, can you be yourself and stop interrupting me! Wolf) I am being myself! Serenity) No your not, you have never done this to any other argument, you have been in, since I was around! Wolfie) Serenity, actually, he has never done this before... Wolf) Wow, now Wolfie has betrayed me! Serenity) Then listen... stop being a 3 year old and just listen! Wolf) 3 year old! I'm 16! Serenity) and 16 year olds listen... something your not doing! ( The door opens again ) Airzel) Ladies calm down! Wolf) Lady... I'm a m.... ( Serenity puts her hands over his mouth ) ... ( Airzel pulls a chair over and sits down ) Airzel) We were not going to force you to listen, but we're going to have to. Wolf).... Serenity) Yeah, we tried to get him to listen, but he's being very rude... Airzel) Okay, time for him to learn the whole truth... Wolf, I never did anything like that to you! The Airzel, you saw at the Castle was a robot. I made him, but I also destroyed him! I saved you from death at the Castle, I was the person who freed Wolfie and you! If you can't believe it, then we can brawl as soon as you're out of the wheelchair and can brawl again. For now, it's doctor orders, so listen to Serenity! Ziperator) Ahh! I was squished! ( Serenity takes her hands off of Wolf's mouth and leaves to go wash them ) ( Meanwhile, Redakaibakulover is talking to someone ) Redakaibakulover) Sir, I have decided on what I want to do. ???) Okay Redakaibakulover) Blue, I want to join you, to destroy my former teammates. Blueking4ever) Okay, welcome to the Black Enforcers. ( Blue and Redakaibakulover shake hands ) Redakaibakulover) Thank you, Blue! Blueking4ever) You're Welcome... Kyleronco! Kyleronco) Yes Blue! Blueking4ever) Show our new member to his room! Kyleronco) Okay, Redakaibakulover, follow me. ( Turns his music player on ) ( Kyleronco and Redakaibakulover leave the throne room ) ( Blueking4ever talks to himself) Good we got a key to our win over Wolf and his friends... Of course, we are going to have to make Hydros and Redakaibakulover stronger though ) Blueking4ever) Mawhahahahaha! Episode 18 Category:Wolf Story 1